Christmas at Usami's place
by FreshPrinceLover
Summary: Akihiko and Misaki have invited Takahiro, Manami and their child over for Christmas. Sweet one-shot containing spoilers for volume 11.


**Well, it's Christmas time, so I'd thought I'd make a Christmas story ^^. This reveals whether Takahiro and Manami had a girl or a boy in volume 11, so if you do not want to know yet, I reluctantly suggest that you don't read this :) Their child and Misaki are pretty much the main characters in this.**

**And just to tell you, this story doesn't really have a plot. It's just a sweet story with Akihiko, Misaki and his family.**

**Anyway, enjoy! And review!!!!!**

Misaki set down the last plate on the table and stood back to admire his work. In a few minutes his nii-chan, Takahiro, and nee-san, Manami, would be arriving with their bundle of joy, four year old Mahiro.

Misaki had made sure to make everything in the spacious apartment Christmassy, especially the grand Christmas tree in the corner of the room which had quite a few presents underneath it. This was mainly for Mahiro's enjoyment as this was his first Christmas with his uncle and godfather but Misaki couldn't hide the fact that he loved the Christmas vibe.

The table was decorated with red and green. Red candles in the centre. A beautiful, golden, satin tablecloth not really sticking with the red and green theme, but Misaki had to include it as it just looked too good. Everyone had their own crackers, well actually Mahiro had three; Misaki had heard from Manami that Mahiro was absolutely crazy about crackers.

Misaki jumped as he felt a pair of strong arms snake around his waist. "This is very nice." Akihiko commented on the apartment.

"It should be, I spent ages doing it all!" Misaki said whilst trying to get out of the author's iron hold, but it was no use, he was well and truly stuck. Suddenly Misaki's body became tense and his eyes widened dramatically as he felt Akihiko's cold hand travel down south. "Ah, no, wait Usagi-san! They'll be here soon!" Just as Misaki said this the doorbell rang, signalling the arrival of his beloved family.

Freeing himself from Akihiko's arms, he ran over to the door with a huge grin on his face. Akihiko chuckled at the sight. Misaki quickly opened the door to see the three of them standing there with identical smiles to Misaki's.

"Hello!" Misaki chimed.

"Misaki!" Mahiro shouted, holding his arms in the air waiting to be lifted up by his uncle. Misaki looked at his adorable nephew and happily picked him up and hugged him. Pulling out of the hug Misaki kept the boy held against his chest with one arm.

"Whoa, you sure are getting heavy, what's your mum been feeding you?" Misaki joked. Mahiro giggled as Misaki turned to his nee-san.

She chuckled "Well, I only give my baby the healthiest foods, but I have a feeling you-know-who" She said inclining her head towards her husband "has been secretly stuffing him with chocolates." They all laughed and Manami took a step forward to hug her little brother-in-law. Misaki hugged her back with his free arm as Manami kissed his cheek. Mahiro also hugged Misaki again; he seemed to enjoy being in the middle. When the hug was over Misaki said Akihiko was inside, so Megumi went to greet him.

Takahiro walked over to Misaki and wrapped his arms around his little brother. After a few moments of silence Takahiro said "Misaki, you sure have grown from last time we saw each other."

Misaki looked at his brother sceptically. "I have?"

"... Well... N-no, not really." They both laughed. He then said seriously "It's so nice to see you."

"Yeah, me too." Misaki said as his nii-chan gave him a kiss on the forehead.

Takahiro leaned down so that he was face to face with his son. "Mahiro, you didn't tell mum about our chocolate secret, did you?" He said, gently poking Mahiro in the stomach. The boy shrieked with laughter.

"No." He managed to say.

"Good." Takahiro said continuing to tickle him.

The three of them went inside the apartment where they saw Manami and Akihiko in the kitchen. Takahiro joined the two adults whereas Mahiro asked for a tour around the place. Misaki expected this as his nephew always wanted one while visiting. Misaki knew that the bear room was Mahiro's favourite room. They would spend ages in there. Mahiro would always hug one and then feel bad that all the others wouldn't get hugged. So they would spend about half an hour in that room alone so that Mahiro could make sure that no teddy was left out. Misaki could remember the first time the boy had visited that room; he was afraid that the child would want one of the bears. He thought the boy or Akihiko would have a tantrum because one of them wasn't going to get their way. Though Misaki was pleasantly surprised that Mahiro was mature about it and knew that the bears belonged to Akihiko.

Half an hour later, after Mahiro had a tour and hugged every teddy he could find, the two of them headed downstairs. Mahiro ran over to his parents who were now sitting side by side on the couch talking to Akihiko, opposite them. As soon as Mahiro saw his godfather, however, he stopped dead in his tracks. The young child knew from experience that Akihiko was not someone for a toddler to go near to. Afraid to take a step any closer, the boy ran back to Misaki and asked to be picked up again. Now in the safety of his uncle's arms he asked to be taken to his parents.

"Okay." Misaki obeyed his request and sat him in between his mother and father. Misaki then went to the kitchen to get started on the Christmas lunch only to realise he was being closely followed by Mahiro again. Misaki found it cute how his nephew attached himself to him.

Half an hour later the dinner was ready. After much help from Mahiro the food turned out beautiful. Mahiro got quite upset when Misaki wouldn't let him bring the food to the table, but Misaki didn't want him falling over while he had the hot food in his hands. And besides, only his neck reached the top of the table. But Misaki gave Mahiro Suzuki-san to play with, which made him happy again.

Misaki placed the turkey on the table and looked at the food to make sure he hadn't forgotten anything. Everything was perfect. Feeling very pleased with himself, he called "dinner's ready!" and everyone sat at the table. Misaki thought even the seating arrangement was perfect. Misaki sat in between Mahiro and Akihiko. He had been careful not have his lover sit next to the boy as he knew how terrified Mahiro was of him. On the other side of Mahiro was his mother and next to her was Takahiro. Misaki knew he should sit Akihiko and Takahiro next to each other as the two had not stopped talking since this morning when they first arrived.

"Mmm... Misaki, this food is delicious!" Manami said.

"Thank you." Misaki said, grinning at her.

Mahiro then turned to him in his chair and asked Misaki "Why don't I get any wine?" Everyone had wine except Mahiro and he was feeling pretty upset about it.

"Um, because it's a drink for adults, and besides, I don't think you will like it: it's very strong."

"But daddy likes it. He has it all the time, and then goes all weird and mummy says he is dank."

"Drunk." Manami corrected him. "And being drunk is not very nice at all. You should never get drunk." She told Mahiro, sternly.

"Daddy does; he gets drunk sometimes." He whispered to Misaki, smiling with the tip of his tongue between his teeth. He obviously thought his father getting drunk was funny.

Misaki stifled a laugh and whispered "Does he get drunk a lot?"

Mahiro nodded with the same cute look on his face. **(1) **Manami leaned around the back of her son slightly and caught Misaki's eye. She shook her head mouthing "No".

By this time Mahiro had attracted the attention of his father and Akihiko. The whole table was listening in as the boy changed the subject and told everyone all about his new friend he made at school. He finished by saying "And he has the best bike in our class and he said I could ride it sometime!"

Takahiro chuckled once the story was over. "Don't kids just say the funniest things?" He gave a great big smile to his son who gave him a great big smile back; he then turned his attention to Misaki. "I remember when you were young, you were such a handful."

Akihiko's ears pricked up at the mention of Misaki. "Why, what would he do?" The man asked with a smirk on his face.

"Well, when he was about three years old he had this habit of whenever you would get him dressed a few minutes later he would come running through the house completely naked again." Takahiro chuckled again.

"NII-CHAN!" Msaki yelled, his face completely red.

Akihiko laughed and leaned towards Misaki, placing his hand dangerously high up on his leg. He whispered in the boy's ear, "That's a real shame you don't do that anymore." He gave Misaki's leg a squeeze, making his lover jump. "You running around the house naked is a sight I'd love to see."

Misaki slapped Akihiko's hand away. "Don't get your hopes up!" He hissed.

After a cheerful dinner everyone sat on the sofas chatting, but Mahiro wasn't listening; he only had eyes for the presents under the colourful tree. He had been waiting patiently all day and could wait no more. He got up on his knees on the couch so that his face was level with Misaki's. He leaned in and whispered shyly "Misaki... When are we going to open the presents?"

Misaki smiled and said to Akihiko "Should we do the presents now? I don't think Mahiro can wait any longer." Akihiko nodded. "Okay!" Misaki said louder. "Mahiro, go bring a present over here one by one."

The young boy happily slipped off the chair and ran over to the tree. The first present he picked up just happened to be for himself, so he ran back to the couch and jumped on, excited. He read the label first "To Mahiro, from mum and dad", then without hesitation ripped the wrapping paper off and threw it aside. He looked in amazement at the DVD his parents had bought him. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" He cried, jumping up and down. He ran over and kissed his parents.

Before long most of the presents were handed out. Akihiko had gotten a set of new ties from Misaki, which he was over the moon to receive, and two new books from Takahiro and his family. Manami had gotten expensive perfume from Akihiko and Misaki and a beautiful necklace from her husband. Takahiro had gotten a scarf and jumper from Misaki and Akihiko and two leather belts from Manami. Mahiro had gotten four board games** (2)** and three children's books from his parents and from Akihiko and Misaki he got a Nintendo DS and two games. The boy was almost crying from happiness because of all the amazing gifts he had gotten. He jumped around with excitement as he opened the Nintendo from his godfather and uncle "Yay! Thank you so much!" He ran over to Misaki and gave him a big kiss on the cheek. He looked at Akihiko warily. "Thank you." He said shyly.

"You're welcome." Akihiko muttered.

Takahiro, being the total airhead he was, said "Go on, Mahiro, give Usagi-san a hug!"

Mahiro shyly took a step forward so that he was in arms length of his godfather. Misaki looked at his lover sitting next to him, sternly, and muttered "Be nice."

Akihiko heaved a great big sigh and reached for his godson. He took the boy in his strong arms and lifted him onto his lap. He awkwardly put his arms around Mahiro as the child did the same. After about two seconds they let go and Mahiro jumped off of Akihiko's lap. He silently walked over to retrieve another present, this time for Misaki. "To Misaki, love Usagi" Misaki read out. He blushed slightly at the word "love". This, of course, didn't go unmissed by Akihiko who smirked as he watched his lover open his present. As soon as the wrapping paper was torn off Misaki jumped up with a little scream. "THE KAN! How the hell did you get this, it's still over month until it's released?!" Misaki yelled, feeling lightheaded from the excitement.

"Take a look inside." Akihiko said, smiling.

Misaki opened the manga on to the first page, not being able to think of anything better than getting The Kan a month early. There was some writing on the page; as Misaki read it he stopped breathing and his eyes widened. He reread it out loud just to make sure it was right.

"_To my biggest fan, Misaki,_

_You have inspired me to continue with The Kan. I cannot thank you enough for your support. I hope you enjoy this latest edition!_

_Ijuuin Kyo"_

Underneath the note there was a little doodle. Misaki stood there in awe "Go to the next page." Akihiko said. Misaki turned to the next page with numb hands. There printed on the page was "_For Misaki Takahashi"_.

"... I... can't... believe it!" He shouted, doing another little jump. He half cried and half laughed with excitement with the manga cradled against his chest. "Thank you, thank you!" He turned to Akihiko who had his arms held out wide, expecting a hug. Misaki surprisingly flew into his arms without hesitation and squeezed the man tightly.

"Merry Christmas" Akihiko whispered into Misaki's ear, giving it a secret kiss. Then he whispered "You can pay me back later."

Misaki pulled away with a bright red face; he knew what his lover had meant. But before he could worry about this, however, he felt someone tap him on the knee. He looked down to see Mahiro holding another present. Misaki took the present from his nephew "Thank you". He looked at the label and read out "To Misaki, love Takahiro, Manami and Mahiro". He ripped off the paper; inside was a box of limited edition Osaka sweets. On top of the sweets were two tickets. At a closer look Misaki saw the two tickets were for some hot springs on January 4th **(3)**. Misaki stared at the tickets in amazement. "Whoa, nii-san these are really expensive, you didn't have to do this."

Takahiro chuckled. "Misaki, I know I didn't, but you paid for mine and Manami's honeymoon so I just wanted to give a little something back **(4)**."

_Nii-san, you deserved the honeymoon, I couldn't ever repay you for all you've done for me_. Misaki thought.

"And I thought a hot spring would be nice as you've never been to one before." Misaki glanced at Akihiko who was smirking. "And you can bring a friend along."

Not sure of what to say, Misaki said quietly "Thank you" and got up to hug his nii-chan and nee-san. Sitting back down on the sofa he saw Mahiro edge closer, hinting that he also wanted a kiss. Misaki smiled and leaned down to kiss his nephew on the cheek.

"Okay," Takahiro said, clapping his hands together. "There's still one more present left. Mahiro, go and see who it is for!" Mahiro ran over to the Christmas tree where quite a large present was left standing by itself. It was about half the size of the four year old.

The boy looked at the label to see who it was for and was delighted when he saw the label was addressed to himself, from his parents. "Yay, it's mine!" He squealed with joy. He eagerly ripped off the wrapping paper and threw it aside. It was a plain white box. Mahiro stood there puzzled. "...What is it?" He asked, a bit disappointed.

"It's not open yet." Takahiro replied, as he walked over to his son. The man put his hands on the box and started opening it. Suddenly all sides of the box opened at once, falling to the floor to reveal a shiny, red bike. Mahiro did the same little scream Misaki had done earlier, only louder.

"I can't believe it! This is way better than my friend's bike! I love it!" He ran over to his father and jumped into his arms, kissing him on the forehead. He then ran over to his mother and did the same. After that he shot over to his bike and sat on it, ringing the bell. Takahiro placed a brand new helmet on his head, the colour matching the bike.

"How about we go outside and test it out?"

Everyone put layers of clothes on, preparing themselves for the cold weather, and went outside. They went to the park so that Mahiro could ride his bike without having to worry about the crowds of people or the roads. After an hour of great fun they returned back home.

"Wow, half seven already?" Manami commented, looking at the clock.

"We better get going, I have work in the morning and I know the roads are going to be hectic." Takahiro said. "Mahiro, go to the loo before we get in the car and then go and grab your things." The boy obeyed his father as he walked upstairs. "Well, goodbye then, we had such a nice time!" Takahiro smiled, looking at his brother and best friend. He hugged them both then picked up his things and headed out towards his car to start defrosting it.

Manami hugged them as well, giving them both a kiss on the cheek. She picked up her things and waited for her son to come downstairs. "Thank you for a lovely Christmas." She smiled sweetly just as her son came down the stairs. "Say goodbye to Misaki and Usagi-san, Mahiro."

Mahiro ran up to Misaki and jumped into his arms. "I love you, Misaki." Mahiro whispered, giving a cheeky grin. He kissed Misaki and got down. He then turned to his godfather. "Goodbye, Usagi-san, thank you for having me over." He said politely and formally, bowing slightly.

Akihiko unexpectedly smiled at this. "See you, kid." He ruffled the boy's hair, and then took his hand away, draping it over Misaki's shoulders.

Mahiro went to collect his things, his mum held the bike for him and he carried the rest. At the door mother and son turned around to say a final goodbye before they walked off, down the hall, to the elevator.

Akihiko closed the door and tightened his grip on Misaki's shoulders. "We're finally alone... you know what that means, right?"

"Yea-wait, NO!" Misaki yelled as Akihiko threw his lover over his shoulder.

"You can now show me just how grateful you are for the gifts I got you." He said, squeezing Misaki's butt. The boy whimpered as he was carried into the man's room and Akihiko shut the door behind them.

**(1) I know this whole drunk thing is kind of random and pointless, but my uncle got drunk once and was really funny and his daughter was about 4 at the time has the memory has stuck in her head. I think she's nine now and she keeps teasing her dad about it, saying things like "Don't let him have any alcohol!!", So I thought I'd put a similar thing in for Mahiro and Takahiro :P**

**(2) My favourite board game is Frustration, does anyone else like that game?**

**(3) My birthday XD**

**(4) This was in the Junjou Romantica- Artbook Comic**

**I really hope you liked it, I know it was kind of pointless and boring, but I wanted to do a family story instead of the usual uke not being able to find a gift for his boyfriend.**

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!!! I LOVE THEM SO MUCH XD!!!! **


End file.
